kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobody
of Organization XIII and the Nobodies.]] A is what remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. The first generic Nobodies are seen in Kingdom Hearts II; although Xemnas appeared as early as Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, it was unknown that he was a Nobody. They are made of body and soul. The emblem used by a Nobody appears as a splintered upside-down heart, often appearing on the head or chest. The emblem is first seen in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories on the head of the Specter. All Nobody types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy video game series, except for Dusks, Creepers, the Twilight Thorn, and several fought with the Gummi Ship. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Very few people know of the Nobodies around the time of the first game, as Organization XIII has not made any major "moves" towards achieving their goal. However, unknown to Sora and the rest of the characters, two Nobodies (Roxas and Naminé) were created during the story, when Sora released his and Kairi's heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. In ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Xemnas makes an appearance as a secret boss, in the room where Maleficent's dragon form was defeated, although it was not known that he was a Nobody. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Organization XIII begins its campaign towards creating Kingdom Hearts, simply known as the Organization. No lesser Nobodies are found in this game, the only ones being the human-like Nobodies: Naminé, Axel, Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion. Axel and Naminé are the only two that survive this game. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days While the term "Nobody" was used very rarely in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, two varieties of lesser Nobodies, Dusks and Samurais, appeared in endurance or pot-smashing missions such as Mission 10, Mission 33, Mission 71, and even appear to stop Roxas from escaping in Mission 91. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days provided insight of Organization XIII's actions and explained their goals, showing instances of the development of the Replica Program, the formation of the artificial Kingdom Hearts, and the search for the Chamber of Waking. Organization XIII members Axel and Roxas both shared the pains of being Nobodies when their discussions brought them to realize and acknowledge the fact that they couldn't feel emotion, nor did they possess hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts II The first mention of a Nobody was at Mysterious Tower when Yen Sid talks to Sora, Donald, and Goofy about the types of enemies he would encounter. Using magic "holograms", he shows the image of the most common Nobody, the Dusk, and then the human-like Nobodies of the rest of Organization XIII (Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, and Xemnas), the main antagonists of the game. Kingdom Hearts III Nature Nobodies are born when a Heart is swallowed by darkness and produces a Heartless. They are the remaining parts left behind by the heart: the body, giving a Nobody form, and the soul, giving the Nobody life. However, only those with a strong will such as Sora are actually able to continue on as Nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms (under special circumstances, sometimes the Nobody is formed with some slight changes to their appearance,) while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances; such examples as Nobodies like the Creeper and Dusk. Therefore, the more humanoid the Nobody, the stronger its will. This is opposite the nature of the Heartless, which become more monsterous and more powerful with the increasing darkness in a person's heart (with the exception of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, who retained human form because he gave into the darkness willingly). All Nobodies vanish from the Realm of Light upon their creation at the loss of a heart and the creation of a Heartless. They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness, such as Twilight Town or Castle Oblivion. However, because of this and their lack of hearts, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Because of their missing hearts, Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions by every credible source. Some humanoid Nobodies pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. On the other hand, Nobodies manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual Nobodies lack memories of their former selves. Through these memories, Nobodies are able to remember what it was like to have emotions, thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations. However, it is debatable whether or not they are incapable of feeling anything at all. In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days, The Nobodies' emotions are explored upon heavily in the cutscenes. Despite their lack of emotions, Nobodies are able to think for themselves and attack with definite planning (as opposed to the Heartless, which are mindless and function on pure animal instinct). Nobodies also seem to be able to experience physical sensations, such as pain, and negatively react to taking damage. A similar occurance was when Naminé passed out from the pain of being impaled on Marluxia's thorns (this was seen only in the ''Chain of Memories manga). The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga and several other media forms provide an alternative view, saying that they do have emotions, but are plagued by a feeling of uncertainty and emptiness due to not having hearts. The manga further displays this "plagued" feeling by showing the members engaging in tasks like jigsaw puzzles, cooking, and reading to try to fill their emptiness. Although never stated, the events of the Battle of 1000 Heartless implied that Nobodies are stronger than Heartless, since the Nobodies were able to easily overpower the Heartless. At the very least, they are just as powerful, and the fact that they are much more intelligent than Heartless only heightens the threat that they pose. However, it seems that unusual Nobodies (like Roxas and Naminé) possess true emotions. Roxas and Naminé were born without any memories of their past lives due to the unusual nature of their births, and thus had no basis for any pretend emotions. Additionally, they co-existed with their original selves (Sora, the Keyblade Wielder of the Realm of Light and Kairi, a Princess of Heart, respectively) and held half of their essence within them, thus making them more human than other Nobodies. Axel, although he denied the idea of feeling emotions, seemed to show a bond toward Roxas and claimed that Roxas make him "feel like he had a heart" and acted on his feelings of friendship a number of times. Axel's reasons for a display of emotions do not follow suit of the trend Roxas and Naminé have. When a Nobody is destroyed it fades back into darkness. If their Hearts are released first, they become the original person they were born from as shown when Ansem was defeated first and then Xemnas: recreating Xehanort. The physical alterations caused by the transformation into a Nobody are also reversed upon the reforming of the Somebody; Lea lost Axel's tear shape marks upon being reformed. The body appears to age while being a Nobody if the individual was young when they lost their heart. Both Lea and Ienzo were returned to their near identical state, but more grown up. The Nobody's memories are also absorbed by the Somebody along with their respected elemental abilities. Both Lea and Isa were able to call on their nobody weapons in battle. Once the heart is reunited with the body and soul, the reformed being tends to reappear in their original world. With Lea, Ienzo, Dilan, Even and Aeleus reappearing in Radiant Garden after being reformed. The reforming can be quite draining on the individual for, while Lea, Ienzo and Aeleus recovered almost instantly both Evan and Dilan were in a weakened state and needed time to recover. In Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, it is revealed that Nobodies actually can cultivate new hearts and develop emotions, as was the case with Roxas, Axel, and Naminé, but Xemnas and Xigbar deliberately kept the other Organization members in the dark about this as part of Master Xehanort's plans. Reaction Commands Reversal Reaction Command available enemy: Dusk, Xemnas's and Twilight Thorn's Nobody thorn strike. *Info: You swing around a Dusk, so that you are facing its back. This also works on Creepers if one is standing nearby, and is used in the battles with Twilight Thorn and Xemnas (fourth incarnation). Berserk Reaction Command available enemy: Berserker, Saïx *Info: The weapon of a Berserker is grabbed. Sora can then use it against them and cannot take damage while holding it. This Reaction Command continues on to several upward hits with the hammer, and then a flurry of midair attacks christened "Magna Storm." This move has some type of magnetic effect, causing any enemies close to Sora to be stuck to him, and caught in the attack. Fail-Safe Reaction Command available enemy: Assassin *Info: Instantly kills an Assassin by forcing them underground before exploding, rather than having them explode above ground and damage Sora. It also damages nearby enemies and even other Assassins underground. Warp Snipe Reaction Command available enemy: Sniper, Xigbar, while trying to snipe you in the tower. *Info: Sora teleports and defies gravity by standing sideways in midair and sends a Sniper's bullet back at them. He can teleport and continue knocking the bullet back up to 3 times. Learn Reaction Command available enemy: Dragoon, Xaldin *Info: The Attack command changes to Jump, which allows Sora to jump above the enemy's head, then pierce down the enemy targeted with the Keyblade's edge facing downwards. A total of nine Jumps can be stocked. This name is a reference to the skill of the same name attributed to Dragoons in Final Fantasy. Stop Dice/ Begin Game Reaction command available enemy: Gambler, Luxord *Info: Sora enters a gambling game with a Gambler. He must hit a certain command at the right moment to win, which will destroy the Nobody and cause a rainfall of munny. If he gets it wrong, he is turned into a playing card or rolling die. Duel Stance Reaction Command available enemy: Samurai, Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix only) *Info: Sora enters a one-on-one battle with a Samurai, as they both stop attacking and stand motionless, blades at the ready. The command menu goes blank as time slows down. After a few seconds, the command The End appears randomly in one of the four command slots. If Sora can reach the command in time, he'll do a quick finishing slash that does damage, but if he's too slow, he will take damage from the Samurai's slash. **While fighting with Roxas, if Sora selects the right command, he will knock Roxas away and steal his Keyblades, which allows Sora to use them and Roxas's attacks are limited to using his light crosses only until he eventually acquires them back. List of Nobodies Organization XIII File:Xemnas KHIII.png|'Xemnas' File:Xigbar KHIII.png|'Xigbar' File:Xaldin KHD.png|'Xaldin' File:Vexen KHIII.png|'Vexen' File:Lexaeus KHD.png|'Lexaeus' File:Zexion KHD.png|'Zexion' File:Saix KHIII.png|'Saïx' File:Axel KHD.png|'Axel' File:Demyx KHIII.png|'Demyx' File:Luxord KHIII.png|'Luxord' File:Marluxia KHIII.png|'Marluxia' File:Larxene KHIII.png|'Larxene' File:Roxas KHIII.png|'Roxas' Replicas File:Riku Replica KHIII.png|'Riku Replica' File:Vexen_Replica_No_44_KHII_Manga.png|'Vexen Replica No 44' File:Xion (Keyblade) KHIII.png|'Xion' Special Nobodies File:Namine KHIII.png|Naminé General Nobodies |} |} | |High-ranking Nobody | ; That scythe isn't your only worry; these floral fiends have a punishing petal attack as well. And a trio of Reapers can team up to bloom-bomb a much broader area. Their flower bud form may be immune to normal attacks, but as a rule, plants don't fare well against magical flames. |-style="background:white;" | | |High-ranking Nobody | ; Lightning-quick martial arts? Razor-sharp kunai? Phantom clones? Oh, yeah. That' a ninja. Those clones do look mighty convincing, but a fake's a fake. Stay cool, watch closely, and spot the real deal—then give 'em the chop! |-style="background:white;" | | |High-ranking Nobody | ; An advanced Nobody well-suited to combat in close quarters. It pairs naturally high attack power with a dual blade attack that brings targets into submission. These Nobodies serve under Roxas. |-style="background:white;" | | |Boss Nobody | A giant Nobody who Roxas fought at the Station of Awakening. Although it tried to capture Roxas with its thorns, it was overpowered and defeated by the strength of the Keyblade master. |-style="background:white;" | |'Armored Xemnas' |Organization XIII's Form | No entry |-style="background:white;" | |'Xemnas Final Form' |Organization XIII's Form | No entry |-style="background:white;" | |' ' |Nobody Boss | ''No entry |-style="background:white;" | |'Fake Vivi' |Low-ranking Nobody | ; No entry |} |} |} |} fr:Simili Category:Enemy Types